Hurry up and get dressed Kagome
by LollyLoveBug
Summary: Kagome comes home from Feudal Japan after having a fight with Inuyasha. After taking a shower she goes back to her room to air dry and a little fantasizing about our favorite half demon. He witnesses and decides to give her what she wants. LEMON LEMON!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Kagome. I do not own Miroku. I do not own Sango. I do not own Shippo. I do not own Kirara. As much as I would love to be a creative genius and have had come up with these brilliant ideas all by myself, I did not!

It is a typical day in modern day Tokyo. There is a soft breeze blowing through Kagome's families temple, shaking the leaves on the many trees, and causing a branch to reach out and shake Kagome's upstairs bedroom window. This sudden vibration of her windows causes a certain young priestess's to jump up in excitement, hoping that Inuyasha had cooled off from their earlier fight and had already come to get her and bring her back to the Feudal era. Her hopes quickly deflate when she saw that the branch is the culprit. Kagome slumped back down into her desk chair; in frustration she slams her forehead into her desk because she is attempting to shake the disappointment from her brain.

"Ugghh Inuyasha, why haven't you come for me yet? Why haven't you stormed into my room calling me a stupid, stubborn wench? A smile formed on her soft features and she closes her eyes, attempting to recall the first day she met Inuyasha. This made her think of the nasty things he said to her, even then.

"I really forgive you too easily Inuyasha" Kagome thought this as she stood up and crossed her room to the door that leads to her bathroom. Walking into the bathroom she slowly peels off every piece of dirty clothing that had been sticking to her since her last trip to the past. She threw them all in a garbage can in the bathroom, too stained and torn to ever be salvaged. She stepped under the warm water enjoying the consistency of the temperature and the way the hot water soothed her aching shoulder muscles. No one seems to notice how heavy that yellow backpack is as she walks, runs, and bikes for miles throughout unpaved ancient Japan. Kagome was grateful she came home during the middle of the workday, so she could tip toe to her room without a towel and air dry on her bed during this beautiful day. As she walks to her room naked she securely shut and locked her bedroom door behind her, blocking herself away from meddling family. The only person who could enter her room now would be Inuyasha, and for some reason the thought of trapping him in a room with her while was naked made her whole exposed body turn a light shade of pink.

"I shouldn't hope that Inuyasha barges in on me naked, that is entrapment, he couldn't help but stare. That doesn't mean that he wants me, he just has 50 years of sexual energy pent up and no man in his right mind would overlook a naked women standing in from of him" Kagome's internal voice was definitely causing her more embarrassment. With her window open Kagome laid down on her bed, with a slight glisten of water on her skin and moisture still clinging to her hair. She didn't care, in that moment she just wanted to lay and feel the cool wind seep in through her window and dry her wet skin while sending shivers up and down her body. Unable to fall asleep in her damp state, Kagomes mind started to wander to what other activities could cause such a chill to run over her entire body.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she breathed out softly while her legs spread slowly and her hand slid down her body finally resting at her soft opening. Just knowing the activity that she was about to start, a warm flush spread across her cheeks and heat started rushing to her openingf.

Kagomes left hand reach up and squeezed her own breast (wishing with all her might that Inuyasha was the one touching her there). Her right hand was an old pro, having had multiple sexual fantasies, staring her favorite half demon, and knowing exactly where she needed to be touch She started slowly, knowing that she had time to reach her climax. Her mind defaults to her favorite fantasy where Inuyasha rushed in through her window and took her without words, all emotions. She would find a way to cure those sexual feelings that he and she, have both been oppressing. Her hand moved quickly on her hot sexual organ. When she finally reached climax she buckled under herself and screamed out her ultimate pleasure.

"Oh Inuyasha, yes, Yes, YES! Right right there. Ohhhhh Kami…." As her orgasm ended she collapses into a sweaty pile onto her bed, running her hands all over he body enjoying that overall joy and tingling sensation that spreads through your body following an amazing orgasm. She is on her bed and is squirming around in pleasure, having already knocked her pillows onto the floor and causeing the fitted sheet of her bed to slide off. Her sexual monster subdued, Kagome reached into her nightstand for round two. Kagome pulled out a pink rubber vibrator with a remote attached. She allows herself then to roll over onto all fours; arching her back toward the sky she pressed the vibrating toy within the lips of her womanhood. She really enjoyed "doggie style" when masturbating because she imagines Inuyasha's dog side would enjoy taking her from behind.

"Oooooooohhhhhh… oh my, oh my, oh my…" The second orgasm was easier to reach then the first, her sexual juices flowing and dripping slowly down her lower thigh. Kagome is aware of the sexual fog that was flowing through her room. She lay down on her bed, still naked and still high off the endorphins caused by multiple orgasms inspired by Inuyasha. Kagome closes her eyes and took deep breaths to slow her heart and calm her libido.

"God Inuyasha, you are so good at that…." She mumbled slowly coming out of the fog of her fantasy and all the naughty things she longs to do with Inuyasha. When she opens her eyes, still panting, she saw Inuyasha standing over her red faced and panting with desire.

"Kagome" he growled looking down at her, attempting to control the need to reach down and touch the object of his desire. Kagome attempted to cover her breasts and womanhood but lost her motivation when she saw the large bulge stretching out Inuyasha's already roomy pants. Kagome moaned when she realized how large he must be, and she found herself contemplating the effects that demon speed would have while thrusting in and our of her. Subconsciously Kagome licked her lips as her eyes peeked at his crotch. This causes Inuyasha to throw himself on top of her while he was growling at this woman, his woman.

"You are mine," he said forcefully while holding her hands above her head and slamming his mouth up against hers, causing a lustful purr to erupt from the sexual beast Kagome thought she had subdued earlier that day.

Inuyasha starts grinding his manhood into her hot spot, causing her to moan and pull angrily at his clothes. The primitive sexual side of the human causes her shy nature to be suppressed as the barrier of clothes kept her from viewing Inuyasha in his full glory.

"OFF!" Kagome commanded, causing Inuyasha's eyes to open in shock and a sexy smirk spread across his face. He stood with demon speed, and pulled off each layer slowly so Kagome could devour him with her eyes just as Inuyasha's eyes were devouring Kagome. He stood their, stiff and throbbing, aching to be touched by the little priestess waiting eagerly on the bed next to him. She stood up and walked toward him letting her hands wander toward his shaft, and cup his balls gently causing the inu demon to moan and throw her down on the bed. He knelt next to the bed and pulled Kagomes body over to the edge. He skipped the foreplay knowing, from watching her activities earlier that she was already warmed up.

Inuyasha slammed inside her, causing Kagome to claw his back desperately and scream out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He knew better then to stop while she was hurting, he had to push her through the pain to easier reach her climax. He pulled her hair lightly nibbled and kissed and bite different part of her neck causing Kagome to thrust her hips upward searching for a way to be closer to him. Inuyasha's size is so large, Kagome felt as though he was ripping her in half. She considers it a small price to pay in order to have this pleasure. Inuyasha pulls out suddenly causing Kagome to whimper at him in disappointment and frustration. He pulls her legs apart, while she attempts squirming to close them, and looks at her wet womanhood. He has to taste her; he has to cause this woman to scream out in pain. He can't rush this pleasure… he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to do it again.

"Kagome, you taste so good" Inuyasha managed to murmur as his tongue flicks across her clitoris. Kagome was unable to respond, so close to cumming and clinging to her sheets and biting her lips trying to suppress the noises that were begging to fall off her lips.

"Oh… Inu… yasha… I can't take it, I'm going crazy, it feels so good." This comment causing Inuyasha to smirk into her lady parts and thrust his tongue in and out of her. Made Kagome's voice bubble over in loud moaning. Inuyasha is enjoying the reaction he is getting from the beautiful woman underneath him. His patience is waning and needs to feel her tight, warm insides once more.

He picks Kagome up, causing her to wrap her legs around her. He holds her up against her bedroom door and thrust up into her while she holds onto the ceiling for support. His demon strength made the vertical sex position an easy task for Inuayasha. He squeezes her butt and without thinking spanks the woman he craved so much in the past, for all the time they wasted not doing this.

"She is a bad girl," Inuyasha thought as he kept up his rhythm causing Kagome to cum for the 5th time that day, the 3rd time by him. She is exhausted but so pleased by the pleasure that is humming through her body she wants to give Inuyasha the same pleasure. She made him set her down on the ground and she pushes him to the floor and crawls on top of him, leaning her naked breasts over his face and holding his arms above his head. She reached up and slowly nipps at his ears and kisses down his face to his lips, nibbling and sucking at his lips causing him to whine slightly wanting full access to her mouth.

In one swift motion Kagome thrust her hips down as hard as her human frame would allow and caused Inuyasha to bark out in pleasure. She decides to go for it and kept up a fast speed as she throws her body up and down riding him and using her body weight to slam down harder. She wants to make him cum like he had done for her; she was determined to do this to him.

Inuyasha could feel himself reaching his peek and thought briefly of pulling he off to avoid releasing his juices inside of her. Instead he grabs her hips and holds her still as he reaches his orgasmic finish. Both satisfied and panting, Kagome looks down into Inuyasha's eyes, glazed over by his sexual pleasure.

"Oh no… we finished, what do we do now?" Inuyasha starts to panic and doubting himself. He knew he shouldn't have been peaking on Kagome and he knew that he shouldn't have come into the room and taken advantage of her in her naked state.

"Once she gets over her pleasure, she is going to be furious with me. I took her virginity… even if she was fantasizing about me… I should know better". Inuyasha mind was moving a mile a minute while Kagome still sat on top of him, looking down at him. He looked upset, and this caused Kagome to wonder if Inuyasha had really wanted to be with her this way. In the moment she had no doubt, but know looking at him she felt as though she had judged incorrectly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome blurted out suddenly. Even she was surprised by her words. She was not sure which part she is even apologizing for, as she stood up causing Inuyasha's flaccid member to slide out of her causing her to moan slightly as it rubbed her insides as is came out. She walks over to her closet leaving Inuyasha on the floor, she reaches up into the closet to pull out a pair of jeans, and Inuyasha's hand stops her.

"Why? Was being with me that unpleasant for you?" He growls this out holding her wrist a little to harshly. He forces Kagome to turn and look at him. The rage, disappointment, and sadness playing across his features cause Kagome's heart to skip a beat. That is the moment she decides that she was going to be honest, 100%, even if it ends up breaking her heart. Biting her lip she stepped closer to Inuyasha.

"No, Not that, being with you was wonderful Inuyasha. It was everything I have ever wanted. I can't believe you did that to me, made me feel that way. If I had known that sex with you would feel like that I would have taken you the first moment I met you." She said it slowly making sure that Inuyasha heard ever word. He gulped and looks down at her.

"You would have taken me up against the tree while you were being attacked by a giant centipede" Inuyasha teased slightly.

"I met you before then actually" She whispers and blushed slightly. He looks at her curiously.

"When I was first pulled into the well I stumbled upon you at the tree. I walked over to you; you were so handsome just sleeping there. I reached up and petted your ears…" She blushed at that statement causing Inuyasha to smirk.

"That is when Kaede and the villagers attacked me and tied me up, thinking I was a demon. When the centipede attacked the village, I ran straight to you, I knew you would protect me" She bit her lip shyly and averted her eyes.

"You mean until I tried to kill you?" He said, slightly ashamed by his past actions.

"If you had wanted to kill me, you would have easily, you were just trying to scare me" She looked up into his eyes

"You couldn't scare me though… because from the moment I first saw you, I knew I was yours and you were mine. I think I knew from the first moment I saw you that I was meant to be with you always." She was saying it slightly stronger now; she wants Inuyasha to know that she really means it. Inuyasha's smoldering golden gaze caused Kagome to lean up and kiss him, lovingly this time.

"I want to marry you and have children with you and grow old with you" Kagome said it all quickly, in one breath, that without Inuyasha's ears there is no way that anyone would recognize the words or the meaning behind them. Inuyasha looked so surprised and taken aback. The look on his face causes Kagome to blush and take a step backward. Inuyasha was not allowing any of that, he pulled her into his chest and squeezes her gently. His eyes had started welling with liquid and these tears fell onto Kagomes still naked body.

"I have never, ever, wanted something this badly. I will marry you, and I will give you children, and I will grow with you and fight, and live, and give you everything I can. I want this, I want you, I want all of it… Kagome, you are my everything," He stammered through the statement shyly. Kagome smiled against his chest causing Inuyasha to grasp her even more tightly. He let her go and took a step back and smiled at her.

"Well hurry up and get dressed, we have to go and tell everybody" He reaches for his clothes as Kagome through together an outfit. Once she had on her jeans and t-shirt, Inuyasha picks her up bridal style and ran toward the well, excitement showing on his handsome features.

"Inuyasha not so fast…. We have forever… there's no rush" She smirks up at him and blushes slightly from his overexcitement.

"Yes but I want forever to start as soon as possible, we have already wasted enough time, my love. He kept up his speed and Kagome smiled into his chest.


End file.
